


Pave 巴威

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 他们还是走在古朴的巷子里，是这个城市该有的样子。他跟在Stan的身后。Stan融在这座城市里。温柔又自在。他一次又一次的感慨，有点老派又富有情调。





	Pave 巴威

在澳网结束之后，他们有一段时间的休整期。  
其实也并没有很久，他知道Stan的下一站比赛是鹿特丹，二月十二号就开始。他则选在迪拜，Stan也和他说好了要去参加。那下一次会面大概就在二月底了。  
不，他可不这样想。也不想让这样的事情发生。上一次见面之后潦潦草草分开，没好好多待一下。总是遗憾的。  
当然结果是好的，他俩德比，打了五盘。他进了决赛并且最后赢下来。是再完美不过的第十八个大满贯。Stan说amazing。  
拿下冠军的那个夜晚，派对从凌晨三点开到六点。然后他一路忙忙忙，拍照，庆贺。这样那样，回到瑞士又是一轮。真的打完那盘半决赛之后，他就没有见过Stan了。各种意义上的。  
Stan连twitter和ins都很少上了。非常非常非常不像他。也没给他来过电话，短信倒是有一条。说恭喜和玩得开心。他没回。说顾不及也好，说不知道怎么回复也好，都有。  
不过最终他们都回到瑞士了。  
所以在结束应酬和休整，开始练习几天之后。在Stan还在瑞士的这个时候，他给Stan打电话问有没有空，他去找他。Stan当然腾了一整天的时间给他。

Stan在车站等他。  
Stan穿了连帽衫。  
Stan和他招手。  
像每一次他们见面的那样，他把Stan拉到怀里，一个结实的拥抱。“Hey，Roger。”他觉得Stan的心情还不错，喊他名字的尾音都上翘，带着愉悦。当然这句是他补充的。  
Stan拍了拍他的后背，从他怀里出来，拉开了一点距离，对上他的眼睛，“有什么想去的地方吗？你有什么安排。”  
他笑着摇头，“就来看看你啊。”  
Stan作出一副不想理他的样子，“哦这样的话，那你看到啦，可以回去了。”  
然后他当然不可抑制的上手去揉Stan的头毛“死小孩，一点良心都没有。”  
Stan笑着歪头“好啦，所以？想去哪？看电影吗？最近上了一部片听说还不错……”  
他起了个大早，推了几个邀约放了训练外加搭了两个半小时的火车可不是想来在电影院再消磨两个小时的时光的。“不，我想和你多待一待。”  
Stan愣了一下，“……Roger，你这样说话我可真没法接。”  
他噗的一下笑出声，还是这样啊。Stan长大了不少，可总是还是会因为这样的话红了脸说不出话。  
Stan只能挠了挠头叹气“走吧走吧，四处逛逛好了。”妄图弥补刚刚没接上话和因为Roger这样说的不好意思的一分半点。可能稍微有点作用。

Stan没开车来，解释是他不知道Roger会想起去哪，停车也怪不方便的。Roger知道这可能是原因，但绝对不是最大的原因。  
不过结果就是他们只好去搭有轨电车。其实感觉也不坏，他们年轻的时候，其实也就是再早个几年可能连十年都没有够的时候，他也总是会搭两个半小时的火车来找Stan或者Stan去找他，然后两人一起再搭成有轨电车穿梭在大街小巷走过许多地方。总是有不少回忆的。  
不过那个时候，他俩可还没被这么多人认识。

说四处逛逛但其实也并没有什么好逛的。  
下了车走过两个街道，就找了一间咖啡馆坐下来。  
好像他俩现在在一起的时光总会变成这样。坐下来讲些有的没的。不太像以前，能做的事情少了很多。  
没什么大改变，两杯咖啡一份甜点。  
其实Stan没那么喜欢甜点。可是却长了一副爱极了甜食应该有的样子。  
很多次，Stan和他点好了自己要的。总是，甜点和那些看起来就很可爱的摆在Stan的面前。一开始，Stan还会摆摆手说是他的不是自己的。后来次数太多了以后，也就放弃挣扎了。认命的在稍后把碟子推给他。他就笑嘻嘻的看着这些发生，并且乐此不疲，觉得有趣。有时候Stan还会加上那么几句类似抱怨“看吧，Roger，你的、你的。”  
所以当然，甜点是他的。  
而这次也像往常发生过许多次的一样，摆在Stan面前。Stan也像习惯了一样，把甜点向他推了一推。

“Roger，”他以为Stan会讲我不明白你为啥就这么喜欢甜食一类的话，他想好了如果Stan这么说了他大概可以肉麻一把说像你啊什么什么的，虽然可能不那么合时宜。  
“我还没好好恭喜你呢，”Stan看着他的眼睛无比真诚，“难以想象的冠军。”  
他觉得这里面带点崇拜？也许是他自我感觉太良好有这种感觉。不过他们坐下来第一个话题就谈这个似乎……好吧这个开头也是再合适不过了。可能是Stan觉得要对他讲的最重要的事了。  
“是的，谢谢，Stan。”他把一块方糖丢进杯子里。  
“所以，要好好庆祝一下吗？”Stan的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“不，Stan，不用了。”他叹着气笑着说，“你知道的，这些天一直一直一直没有停过。”  
“你的兴致一直很高呀，”Stan笑起来，“我以为你会很愿意呢，Roger。”  
他猜Stan是想要调侃他到哪里都带着新奖杯，庆祝了个没完。和往常的每一个都不一样，甚至比他拿到第一个更兴奋比他拿到火枪手杯更激动和比他拿到第十四个十五个更加有意义。可他知道Stan知道这源于什么。  
“想给你准备一个派对的，但是想不到多好的主意，怎样都是绝对比不上你要像摇滚明星一样庆祝的夜晚了。”Stan把第二块方糖丢进他的杯子里，是了他加一块不够的。  
“所以你愿意讲讲吗，我挺感兴趣的。回顾一遍也可以当作再开一遍派对了。你会愿意的对吗Roger。”  
“是的是的，当然。从凌晨三点到六点。我甚至没去做治疗，这可能会有点影响。”  
“哈哈哈哈，不过这种心情怎么可能控制得住。”  
“是这样的，Stan你知道的。”  
“对对，我知道。那Roger，你喝醉了吗？我猜，你喝醉了。”  
“很显然。是的，我喝醉了。后来唱了歌跳了舞…好像。我记不太清楚了。”  
其实他更希望Stan当时在现场和他分享这份喜悦，可这样也太过残忍不是吗。所以Stan没在，然后现在主动要听他说。Stan总是这样，柔柔软软顾虑周全。把他的感受放在第一位，他全都知道的。  
“你醉酒的样子我见识过的，Roger你不会知道那看起来像怎样。不太像平时的你。你不会想知道的。”  
“我还是略有耳闻的。你要是想描述，我很欢迎。没啥不好意思的。”  
“好吧，等我想想。或许下一次吧。”  
醉起酒来当然不一样，他看过Stan醉酒的样子。印象还很深。也挺怀念的。虽然那个时候他也喝了不少，但还是有那么些印象和深刻记忆的。  
他总是在想，什么时候把Stan再灌醉一次，他保持清醒。

“那你给我准备什么礼物了吗？Stanie”  
被喊的人愣了一下说，“……给你一个吻好吗？”  
他的心开始狂跳。

怎么说呢，现在他和Stan的关系挺迷的。  
不像之前的不远不近或太远太近，但真要形容起来，他找不到合适的词。虽然毫无疑问的是，Stan爱他，他也如此。在巡回赛里是最好的伙伴，生活里……也是。但是不如以前再有更近一点的关系了。快真的只是挚友了吧。  
“嘿你发什么呆，”这个时候Stan笑起来，“我给你带了托尼的老方砖。”Stan递给他三块玻璃纸包着的巧克力。  
他收回思绪，他当然知道，第一次尝的时候简直惊为天人。毫不夸张的说，是他吃过最好的巧克力。但是他到处，都买不到。他追问Stan，Stan就只是和他说这是洛桑人的秘密。  
“或许，我可以考虑告诉你怎么找到藏起来的巧克力。”  
这当然好，十分具有吸引力，之前他曾想为了知道做什么都可以。Stan只说“合适的时间你会知道的。”  
但是现在，一直以来想知道的想要的摆在眼前，他却有点兴趣缺缺。  
是了，他更想要Stan的吻多一点。

“去吃奶酪火锅？你知道这里的白葡萄酒不错。”  
然后当然他们就去吃了奶酪火锅。

他和Stan都还蛮喜欢奶酪火锅的。  
但他不免想起很多年很多年之前的某一次，印象深刻。他带着Mirka，Stan带着Ilham。Stan说要带给他们见见，他要结婚了。一顿饭下来他没吃出什么味道。他坐在Stan的对面，各自身边是妻子和未婚妻。没差。Mirka和Ilham好像挺聊得来的。说了很多也满脸笑容。年龄相仿，还有那么些没挑明的各自心思。  
好了，他可不想在现在想这些。  
“我前些天去了日内瓦。”  
“我知道，你带着奖杯去的。”好的又一次提起来，“我有关注你的消息。”  
“哦是的是的，你知道的，一些活动。”他有点无奈，但他真的挺享受的。  
“显然，你应该直接从那过来。就不用来回折腾搭两个半小时的火车了。对了，你回巴塞尔还是苏黎世？”  
“不用这么快考虑我回去的事情？”他想他这次来的目的好像一分半点都没达到，虽然见到了Stan，总还差点什么。  
“好吧，对了如果你想的话，搭船过去日内瓦也不是不可以。”Stan还在继续说着。  
“不不，Stan，我不想。”他只能打断。  
“风景不错，说真的，我还挺想去看看的。”Stan咽下一口面包，“而且，那边的餐馆很棒。”  
他没有再接话，四十分钟的铁路不远，可是两个城市风格迥异。他想，他可能还是喜欢洛桑多一些。虽然Stan说着那里很棒，但是最喜欢的还是洛桑一样。和问起他最喜欢哪里，他不会选苏黎世而是会选巴塞尔一样。  
“等会带我去花店吧，想买些花。”  
Stan刚插着一小块苹果放进锅里，“Roger你够了，专门跑到这里来买花？”  
他耸耸肩，把杯子里的酒喝完又倒了一点，“总是想买到最新鲜的。”  
“那你该去尼永。”Stan嚼着苹果说。

他们还是走在古朴的巷子里，是这个城市该有的样子。他跟在Stan的身后。  
Stan融在这座城市里。温柔又自在。  
他一次又一次的感慨，有点老派又富有情调。  
Stan在店门外等他。  
白色和绿色的雏菊，洋桔梗和茉莉。  
他把这束花给Stan。  
这是他来找Stan最大的意义了，他想。

“走吧，去莱蒙湖边转转。”  
看看博物馆会怀念的。  
他们可能会找到一点回忆。三次的奥运会的经历，会让他们有感触的。  
他们在这里用了整个下午的时间。  
他总是走神，想他的第一次第二次第三次和第四次。以及退出的第五次。  
再一个四年，他不想考虑这么远的事情。  
后来他们直接在奥林匹克博物馆的餐厅用了晚餐。

再然后他们回到老城区的中心。  
Stan说要带他去俯瞰整个洛桑和莱蒙湖。  
现在时间已经是晚上九点过了，他们去到洛桑大教堂旁边的观景台。远方钢蓝色的天幕中点缀着的是缕缕橘色的晚霞。城中万家灯火，在他的注视下依次点燃。他说不出这是怎样一种感受。  
他们找了个椅子坐下来，他却有些意兴阑珊。  
以前早晨的时候他们来过一次，那时候他在观景平台转了一圈又一圈，饱览莱蒙湖的湖光山色，甚至能看到那边成片的葡萄园。

除了一年的最后一天和圣诞节，是星期天。所有的七口钟会同时鸣响。  
可他都没能赶上。  
即使如此，在最大的一口钟被敲响时。他也能感觉到——  
仿佛来自中古时代的回响。

Stan到底是给他了一个吻，吻在他的嘴角。  
“Roger，回去的时候在火车站，你去找一家面包铺子Polli。和店员说，巴威。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝你有个愉快的一周，和快要到来的情人节。


End file.
